


The One Spirit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, Charles Croydon followed footsteps in his dark home.





	The One Spirit

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Frowning, Charles Croydon followed footsteps in his dark home. A trespasser? The vampire's victim. Sarah's spirit? The vampire's wife. Charles paused the minute Sarah's spirit materialized in front of him. He watched as she smiled near him. Charles found himself in her arms. *I'll be with you no matter what.* 

 

THE END


End file.
